Pourquoi moi ?
by chrisanimefan
Summary: Suite d'ADN Angel. Hiwatari se pose des questions à propos de la déclaration de Daisuke. Alors que Dark vole un objet, d'étranges évènements surviennent...


Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Pourquoi moi ??

Série : DN Angel

Disclamer : Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic, je n'ai aucun droits…..

Couple : Hiwatari Satoshi (ou Hikari) X Daisuke Niwa (alias Dai) - Dark X Hiwatari impliqués

Dédicace et déclarations de l'auteur : Pour Mano -après une si longue attente, je sais que tu n'espérais plus mais il faut savoir patienter – gomen 

Note : Séquelle d'ADN Angel

Pourquoi moi ?? 

Hiwatari POV

J'avoue que certaines choses dans ce bas monde sont assez difficiles à croire, surtout pour moi.

Je peux dire sans mentir que jamais je n'ai été aimé dans toute ma vie jusqu'à ce jour…

Mon père m'a adopté tout simplement parce je suis doté d'un QI largement supérieur à la moyenne et qu'il lui fallait un successeur.

C'est uniquement pour ces qualités que j'ai été choisi.

Jamais il n'a eu le moindre geste tendre envers moi.

Il me procurait tout ce dont j'avais besoin : ordinateur, vêtements, montres, nourriture…

On s'occupait même de moi, mais jamais je n'avais le droit à des paroles affectueuses.

Les seuls mots qui m'étaient destinés était : « C'est bien mon fils, continue ainsi ! »

Et je fis ce qu'on me demandait.

Après tout, j'avais été adopté dans ce but.

Et je n'avais moi même pas de raisons de vivre autre que celle-là.

Et puis quelque chose a changé ma vie : l'arrivée de l'ennemi ancestral de la famille Hikari dont je suis l'héritier : Dark Mousy, le célèbre voleur.

Bien sûr, je dû le pourchasser.

C'était mon devoir.

Je n'allais quand même pas me laisser aller à des considérations sentimentales.

J'ai toujours estimé que les sentiments étaient plus une entrave qu'une joie.

Mais il n'empêche que je régissais différemment de ma raison.

J'avais beau me contrôler, mon cœur semblait ignorer mes ordres.

A chaque fois que je voyais Daisuke, je sentais mes joues devenir rouges même si je savais que j'arrivais à ne rien laisser transparaître.

Parfois, je me surprenais à l'observer.

Les cours étaient toujours aussi ennuyeux.

J'attendais la venue de Dark avec une impatience redoublée.

En un mot comme en mille, je sentais que j'agissais de façon anormale…

Je le craignais et pourtant je trouvais cela agréable.

J'avais peur de ne pas savoir réagir.

Je me trompais peut être.

Ma confiance pourrait être trahie.

Je ne l'avais jamais accordé à quiconque.

Pourquoi commencer aujourd'hui ?

Comme la vie est étrange !

*****

Emiko était en train de confectionner une tenue pour son fils Daisuke qui avait annoncé qu'il allait voler le soir même « le Miroir de la belle ».

Le jeune garçon se concentrait sur ses devoirs qu'il devait rendre pour le lendemain.

Le journal télévisé annonçait lui aussi la venue du très célèbre bandit Dark Mousy.

Il faisait encore une fois la Une des nouvelles.

La journaliste montrait le rassemblement des forces de police.

Le bâtiment, un musée des plus ordinaires était cette fois-ci bien gardé et éclairé par la lumière des projecteurs de la ville.

Emiko se mit à rire, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils arriveraient à capturer son fils.

Elle le savait bien et ne se faisait pas de souci.

La seule personne qui pouvait l'inquiéter, c'était Hiwatari Satoshi.

C'était le plus à craindre.

Surtout quand Krad prenait possession de son corps, cela l'inquiétait.

Krad était l'acronyme de Dark, c'était aussi le pire ennemi de Dark – donc de Daisuke-, car c'était son contraire, son double maléfique.

Le jeune garçon regardait le ciel.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Emiko embrassa son fils en lui souhaitant bonne chance.

Ce dernier enfila la tenue spécialement conçue par sa mère.

C'était un vêtement noir comme la nuit.

Il avait un collier en cuir autour du cou.

Les manches étaient fendues après l'avant bras, elles étaient retenues par les bracelets de cuir autour des poignets. Cela donnait un aspect assez étrange mais aérien.

Une cape et de longues et fines bottes venaient compléter l'ensemble.

Ainsi, paré, il s'envola grâce aux ailes de With, l'étrange animal de compagnie du garçon.

Il arriva sans encombre par un bois devant le musée.

Comme d'habitude, il y avait foule.

Il remarqua Risa, son amie à qui il avait avoué ses sentiments en début d'année mais qui ne pensait qu'à Dark.

La police était là.

Il n'avait qu'à faire diversion.

Soudain, il s'élança au milieu de la foule.

Il prit appui sur un homme pour s'élancer en l'air et lança une petite bombe de fumée alors que les policiers se dirigeaient vers lui.

Grâce à With, il atterrit sous les yeux de la télévision, sur l'une des fenêtres du troisième étage où se trouvait ce qu'il cherchait.

Il pénétra dans la salle en ouvrant la fenêtre alors que le chef de la policer saisissait son talkie-walkie afin d'avertir ses hommes. C'était la panique en bas, les policiers couraient vers l'intérieur du musée avec les journalistes et les fans de Dark.

Le jeune homme avait en effet de nombreuses admiratrices qui essayaient de lui proposer de sortir avec lui, ce qui était fort plaisant si elle ne cherchait pas à chaque fois à lui enlever se habits pour les collectionner….

Comme il s'y attendait, Hiwatari était là, l'attendant.

Dans la nuit, Dark sourit.

Daisuke, à l'intérieur du voleur, se mit à rougir.

Tout à coup, il ne savait que faire.

« Ce soir, je vais t'attraper Dark Mousy… » déclara le jeune policier d'une voix ferme.

Dark s'avança à toucher le jeune homme, ce qui le surprit.

Visiblement, il hésitait et ne savait que faire.

Dark prit l'une de ses mèches bleues et l'entortilla autour de ses doigts.

« Mais mon cher Hiwatari kun… » dit-il en s'approchant de lui pour le coincer contre le mur. « Qui te dis que ce n'est pas moi qui t'attraperai ? »

Le jeune garçon avec des lunettes devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate mûrie par le soleil.

On aurait presque dit qu'il avait attrapé un coup de soleil.

C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il se trouvait là, incapable de répondre et ne sachant que faire.

Les paroles de Dark le troublaient.

Etait-ce le voleur qui parlait ou bien Daisuke.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur bleu se le demandait.

A ce moment là, des policiers de firent entendre, ils étaient à la recherche de Dark.

Cela brisa la magie et le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux garçons.

Dark mordilla l'oreille d'Hiwatari avant de s'éclipser laissant le jeune commandant de la police interdit.

Les policiers trouvèrent Hiwatari seul.

« Par là, il est par l ! » cria Satoshi en montrant la direction opposée à celle qu'avait pris le voleur.

Il ignorait pourquoi il avait protégé Dark mais les faits étaient là.

Il serra les dents et sa main.

Puis tout d'un coup, il partir à la recherche de son ennemi de toujours, poussé par un instinct, qu'il ignorait jusqu'à là.

Pendant ce temps là, le brun était arrivé, sans aucune difficulté, devant l'objet de son délit.

Il l'observa un instant.

Il s'agissait d'un miroir que l'on pouvait tenir à la main.

Rond, le manche était orné de fines ciselures.

Le pourtour du miroir était décoré de cygnes.

L'objet était très beau et visiblement ancien, à en juger la texture de la matière.

Il resta un instant en contemplation devant cette œuvre d'art.

Il la lui fallait, c'était certain !

Alors, qu'il tendait la main pour le saisir et l'emporter, Hiwatari arriva en courant et se précipita sur lui, dans l'espoir de l'arrêter : « Non, Dark ! » cria Satoshi.

Au même moment, Dark toucha d'un doigt la surface du miroir.

Aussitôt, la pièce s'illumina, alertant les policiers qui commencèrent à se diriger vers la pièce.

Le miroir projetait comme des boules lumineuses, Hiwatari arrivait auprès de Dark.

« Laisse cet objet là, Dark » dit Hiwatari.

Même si le ton était ferme, cela ressemblait plus à une demande qu'à un ordre.

C'était bien la première fois que Dark voyait son ennemi lui demander quelque chose.

« Pourquoi devrais-je le laisser ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de t'arrêter » répondit le jeune policier en sortant une paire de menottes.

Le voleur se mit à rire.

« Il faudrait encore que tu m'attrapes ! » provoqua le brun en souriant.

Hiwatari posa sa main sur celle du voleur en s'apprêtant à passer les menottes quand les lumières semblèrent se transformer.

Le miroir s'illumina d'un bleu très pâle, à la limite transparent.

Un air de fleurs envahit la pièce alors que la lumière entourait les deux hommes.

Les policiers qui étaient là n'en crurent pas leurs yeux : leur jeune commandant s'apprêtait à passer les menottes au célèbre voleur quand la lumière les enveloppa.

Quand elle disparut, il n'y avait plus aucune trace des hommes.

Où étaient-ils donc passés ?

*****

Alors que la lumière et le parfum les envahissaient, ils se sentirent aspirés dans le miroir.

Ne pouvant résister à l'attraction, les deux hommes eurent l'impression de tomber dans un puit sans fond.

Ils chutaient très vite.

« Hiwatari ! » cria Dark en lui serrant la main.

« With !! Porte-nous, nous allons nous écraser à cette vitesse l ! »

Les ailes avaient du mal à porter le poids des deux corps.

« Dark, tu devrais me lâcher » demanda Satoshi d'un calme parfait. « Sinon toi aussi, tu seras entraîné dans ta chute. »

« Jamais ! » cria comme réponse le voleur. « Si je le faisais ça, Daisuke ne me pardonnera pas ! »

« Tu lui diras que c'est moi qui te l'ai ordonn » répondit d'une voix morne son ennemi. « Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Sauve-toi ! »

« Pas question ! » s'exclama avec force le brun en serrant plus fermement ses bras autour de la personne à qui il tenait tellement. « Je ne te laisserais pas tomber ! Nous tenons tous les deux à toi » avoua dans un souffle le brun.

Satoshi ouvrit grand les yeux.

Il était surpris.

Dark aussi ?

Comme c'était étrange !

Puis soudain, tout fut blanc.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hiwatari s'éveilla dans un lieu inconnu.

Comme cette demeure était étrange ne put-il s'empêcher de constater.

Le lit était ancien comme le décor assez sobre mais pourtant riche de la pièce.

Un bac d'eau et une cruche étaient posés sur la table.

Il était dans d'épais draps.

Il se leva.

Il n'avait même pas fait quelques pas qu'il dut se raccrocher à la rambarde de bois pour pouvoir tenir debout.

A cet instant, un homme, qui avait la trentaine, entra et s'allongea sur le lit, fatigué.

Hiwatari ne dit mot.

L'homme ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqu !

Le jeune homme sortit en silence de la pièce, l'inconnu semblait au bord de l'épuisement, il n'allait pas le déranger !

Il commença donc par explorer les pièces de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

C'était très étrange…

On aurait presque dit qu'il avait remonté le temps !

Pourtant c'était impossible !!

Cette pensée même le fit sourire.

Il devait avoir atterri, il ne savait pas comment, chez un maniaque des objets anciens.

Tout respirait ici le pass !

L'escalier en bois craquait à chacun de ses pas.

La demeure était ornée de portraits de famille.

Les meubles en bois et en paille de riz lui rappelaient des films du passé.

Quand il vit un katana accroché au mur ainsi que les tenues de samouraï, il se crut revenu au début de l'ère Meiji.

Comme tout cela était étrange !

Il fallait qu'il sorte pour en avoir le cœur net !

Mais où était-il ?

Il fit coulisser la porte comme s'il se trouvait dans un vieux temple shinto pour sortir.

L'extérieur lui parut aussi étrange que cette demeure !

Se pouvait-il qu'il se trouve dans un décor de film ?

La nuit noire était éclairée par des lampadaires qui fonctionnaient au pétrole.

Des insectes s'agglutinaient autour de la lumière.

Le toit des maisons, toutes à un ou deux étages, était tombant et avaient ces vieilles tuiles typiques.

A l'entrée du portail en bois de la demeure qu'il venait de quitter, quelque chose attira son attention.

C'était un sceau gravé dans le bois.

D'ailleurs, des gardes étaient placés devant la demeure.

Ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir vu malgré leur vigilance.

Leurs vêtements étaient ceux de guerriers de l'ère Meiji, il avait déjà vu de tels costumes dans les musées ou les reconstitutions, il en était sûr !

Leurs sabres avaient eux aussi ce sceau qu'il l'avait marqué en rentrant.

C'était un triangle bleu entouré d'un cercle vert.

Où avait-il déjà vu ce signe ?

Le jeune garçon réfléchit un moment.

Puis, il se décida à demander aux gardes.

Peut-être qu'ils sauraient le renseigner en espérant qu'ils ne l'envoient pas tout de suite en prison.

Après un soupir, il s'approcha d'eux.

« Excusez-moi messieurs, je pense que je me suis perdu, pourriez-vous me dire où je suis et qui vous êtes ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Excusez-moi » répéta t-il.

Toujours aucune réaction.

Etaient-ils sourds ?

Cela semblait fort étonnant, vu leurs fonctions.

Alors pourquoi ce silence.

Il voulu saisir la manche de l'un des gardes mais il traversa le corps de ce dernier.

Quelle était donc cette mascarade ?

Il essaya à nouveau de saisir un objet, le katana par exemple.

Mais le résultat fut le même : il ne pouvait rien toucher et traversait les objets comme s'ils s'agissaient de choses irréelles.

Ou pire encore, il était devenu un fantôme !

Il frémit à cette possibilité.

Il décida de retourner dans la demeure se coucher, il avait besoin de repos.

Demain, il aurait les idées claires.

Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve !

*****

Dark se réveilla dans un champ, au bord d'une rizière.

Etrangement, ses vêtements n'étaient pas recouverts de boue.

Il regarda autour de lui, où était passé Hiwatari ?

S'inquiétant pour son bien aimé, il se mit en marche.

Le sentier était fait d'une terre blanche, le vent soufflait faisant voler une poussière.

Il arriva bientôt en chemin de ce qui pour lui était un village.

Il y avait quelque chose de surréaliste dans cette scène.

En effet, les maisons qu'il apercevait au loin étaient toutes faites en bois et en papier de riz !

Que l'étrange univers !

On aurait dit qu'il avait remonté le temps !

Il se pinça la joue pour se réveiller mais ses yeux ne semblaient pas avoir d'hallucinations car rien n'avait changé.

Que se passait-il donc ?

Où était-il ?

Qu'avait fait le miroir et où était Hiwatari ?

With était perché sur son épaule et essayait de le réconforter mais il semblait aussi perdu que lui.

Il se décida à avance et à questionner des passants.

Peut-être qu'il aurait les réponses à ses questions.

Il faudrait qu'il fasse attention à ne pas se faire attraper par des policiers, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

Alors qu'il s'avançait, ce qu'il vit mit le doute dans son esprit.

La nuit tombait, mais étrangement, la ville ne semblait pas éclairée par les néons ou par les spots.

D'ailleurs, la lumière était très faible.

En s'approchant, il fut surpris de trouver toute cette verdure, il n'y avait pas d'immeubles.

La ville semblait appartenir au passé.

Il n'y avait que de petites maisons ça et là.

Comme c'était étrange !

Dark fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais où nous sommes ? » demanda Daisuke dans sa tête.

« Je l'ignore… Mais je pense à quelque chose… »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'à dis ton père ? »

« Tu parles de ce qu'il a dit hier quand grand-père a annoncé ce que nous allions voler ? »

Dark approuva de la tête.

« Oui, je me souviens. Il a dit que cet objet disposait de pouvoirs et qu'il pouvait servir à désactiver la malédiction qui pèse sur toi, Dark…»

« Je me demande, vois-tu, cher Daisuke, si cet objet n'aurait pas d'autres pouvoirs… »

« C'est sûrement le cas mais je me demande lesquels… »

« Il faudrait trouver Hiwatari. »

« Avant ça, mon cher Daisuke, je suis vraiment crevé. Je vais te rendre ton corps dès que nous aurons trouvé une cachette. Demain, nous aurons peut être les idées claires… »

Dark pénétra dans un jardin, il trouva une grange et s'endormit dans le foin parfumé.

Le lendemain, Dark comme Daisuke constatèrent qu'ils n'avaient aucune interactivité avec les gens et les évènements : Ils entendaient tous mais personne ne les voyait ou les entendaient.

Séparés, ils se trouvaient ainsi isolés du monde.

Daisuke se mit à la recherche d'Hiwatari. C'était la première étape.

Après, ils verraient bien comment rentrer dans leur monde.

Quand au jeune policier, il pensait la même chose que Dark mais comment faire pour se trouver.

Il reconnut l'insigne de la maison où il se trouvait et pour cause : il s'agissait de la famille Hikari, celle qui l'avait adopté.

Ainsi l'homme qu'il avait vu éreinté hier était en quelque sorte son ancêtre.

Il y avait une vague ressemblance, mais surtout cet homme lui faisait penser à son père.

Aussi froid qu'un bloc de marbre, il était d'un calme olympien.

Hiwatari remarqua alors sur la commode un objet qui lui rappelait des souvenirs : une carte de visite. En la lisant, il s'aperçut que c'était celle de Dark.

Ainsi, Dark sévissait dans ce monde ancien. En lisant la date, il apprit qu'ils se trouvaient en 1905.

Cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient remontés dans le passé.

Cet homme était son ancêtre et le voleur Dark allait faire son apparition comme il le faisait dans le présent.

Le lieu du vol serait certainement un lieu de rencontre idéal avec Daisuke.

Il était sûr que la nouvelle se répandrait vite et que son ami l'apprendrai aussi.

Ainsi, ils pourraient être ensemble et résoudre cet étrange mystère.

Ses plans établi, Hiwatari repéra les lieux du vol.

Pendant ce temps, Daisuke apprit rapidement la rumeur du futur vol de Dark.

« Tu as entendu Dark ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Oui. Nous sommes dans le passé. » expliqua le voleur. « J'ai volé cet objet il y a de cela 100 ans… Je m'en rappelle. »

« Cent ans ? Cela voudrait-il dire que nous avons remonté le temps ? » demanda le garçon sous le coup de la surprise.

« Il semblerait. Je sais où a lieu le vol… Nous devrions y aller… Hiwatari sera peut être là. Tu pourras aussi rencontrer le précédent Dark et son ennemi… »

Niwa approuva de la tête.

Dark avait raison, et il n'avait pas d'autres solutions à lui proposer.

Ils se rendirent donc le soir venu au lieu du vol.

Il faisait nuit noire mais de nombreux gardes avec des katanas et des lampes étaient devant la propriété où était enfermé le miroir qui les avait transporté dans le passé.

Peut-être qu'ils pourraient ainsi retourner dans le présent.

Dai se mit à l'espérer. Il souhaitait aussi de tout cœur de revoir celui qu'il aimait.

Son ami lui manquait et il s'inquiétait pour lui.

Comme personne ne le remarquait, il fut très facile de rentrer.

Dark le guidait vers l'objet.

Arrivés devant, Daisuke remarqua qu'il était là.

Hiwatari le fixa et lui sourit.

Il s'approcha de lui, Dai fit de même.

Ce dernier enlaça Satoshi.

« Tu m'as tellement manqu ! » furent ses seules paroles.

Les mots le firent rougir.

Puis, la lumière les enveloppa à nouveau.

Le même phénomène qui les avait amené ici se reproduisait.

« J'espère que c'est la voie du retour… » déclara Satoshi.

Niwa le tenait contre lui, il ne voulait pas qu'il le quitte.

C'était agréable d'être contre celui qu'il aimait.

Il refusait de le voir partir.

Ils furent de nouveau emportés et s'évanouirent dans la lumière.

*****

Ils se réveillèrent non loin l'un de l'autre alors que le soleil était levé depuis quelques temps.

Il faisait bon et un vent léger secouait les arbres.

« On dirait que nous sommes dans un parc » constata Satoshi en se frottant les yeux.

« En tout cas, cette fois, nous sommes ensembles… »

Cette déclaration amena une rougeur subite sur les joues des deux hommes, suivie d'un silence gêné.

Finalement, Hiwatari reprit la parole.

« Je ne connais pas cet endroit. Sais-tu où nous sommes ? »

Daisuke se leva, il frotta ses vêtements pour enlever la poussière.

Puis, il tendit la main pour aider son ami à se lever.

« Pour l'instant, je l'ignore. J'espère que nous n'avons pas atterri dans un pays étranger quelconque, sinon ce sera difficile de revenir… »

« Allons observer, ainsi, nous serons fixés. »

« Je te suis… » déclara Dai.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la clairière où ils avaient posé pied.

Très vite, ils se rendirent compte que quelque chose clochait.

Ils étaient dans un parc aux arbres soigneusement taillés. Le temps était au beau fixe.

Mais cela paraissait irréel, presque artificiel.

Ils étaient incapables de savoir comment ils l'avaient devinés mais pourtant ils étaient sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le temps.

Ils virent des bancs blancs dans le parc.

Il y avait des gens mais ils avaient l'air tous pressés.

Quelques amoureux roucoulaient par ci par là.

Ils arrivèrent près d'une route.

Ils furent plus qu'étonnés en voyant véhicule qui leur passa sous le nez.

On aurait dit un objet très plat. Il volait légèrement au-dessus de la route.

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent.

« Tu crois que c'est ce que je pense ? » demanda Dai.

« J'en ai bien peur » répondit dans un souffle son vis-à-vis aussi effrayé que son compagnon.

« Il faut trouver une solution pour revenir chez nous… » suggéra le plus jeune.

L'autre approuve dans un murmure.

Ils commencèrent à déambuler dans le parc. La journée était belle.

Ils avaient l'impression de pouvoir réfléchi sereinement au problème qui se posait devant eux : ils avaient gagnés le futur.

« La meilleure solution me semble être de retrouver ce miroir. C'est à cause de lui si à deux reprises, nous avons changé de dimension temporelle. Je pense que c'est l'objet clé. » dit Hiwatari en ouvrant son bloc note afin d'y écrire ses annotations et remarques.

« Cela me semble être la meilleure solution » approuva Niwa. « Mais sais-tu comment il marche ? Parce que cette fois-ci encore, il pourra nous emmener où il veut. Je n'ai pas envie de passer le reste de ma vie à courir entre les portes du temps. Cela fait très film de science-fiction, d'ailleurs ! »

Satoshi leva ses yeux vers lui.

« Je me trompe peut être mais je te sens bien énervé. »

Daisuke passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux.

« Je m'inquiète un peu. Tout d'abord, je ne sais pas où est With. Il était avec moi lors du transfert. J'espère qu'il est resté à notre époque. De plus, tu n'as pas envie de rentrer toi ?? »

« Si bien sûr » répondit l'autre très calmement. « Mais je sais que cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver alors je réfléchis à un moyen de résoudre ce problème… »

« C'est toi qui a raison, Hiwatari kun » dit quelques instants plus tard Niwa en serrant la main de son ami plus fortement. « Je vais essayer de me calmer… Simplement, j'aimerai comprendre où tout cela va nous mener… »

Ils étaient arrivés près d'une fontaine.

Ils virent deux hommes assez âgés assis sur un banc.

Sans savoir pourquoi, ils furent intrigués.

Ils s'approchèrent et les observèrent longuement.

Les deux papis se tenaient la main alors qu'à leurs pieds deux jeunes garçons jouaient.

« Je trouve qu'ils nous ressemblent… » finit par dire Daisuke.

« Tu crois que cela pourrait être nous ??? » fit Hiwatari étonné.

L'un des hommes âgé répondit immédiatement à sa question involontairement.

« Daisuke… » commença l'homme de droite. « Il se fait tard. Nous devrions rentrer. »

« Chéri… J'aimerais rester encore un peu ici et profiter du beau temps et de ce parc. C'est si calme pas comme dans le cœur de la ville… »

« Tu as raison… »

Hiwatari soupira.

Daisuke le regarda.

« Ce que tu viens de voir te paraît si terrible Hiwatari kun ?» demanda t-il.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça… Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine… C'est simplement que j'aurais préféré ne pas connaître mon futur à l'avance… »

Daisuke plongea son regard rouge dans les yeux bleus de celui qu'il aimait.

Doucement, il lui prit la main et le serra dans ses bras.

Hiwatari, surpris, se laissa faire, il aimait cette sensation.

Il avait l'impression d'être désiré.

C'était un étrange sentiment et il l'appréciait à sa juste valeur.

« Hiwatari kun… J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer » murmura t-il à l'oreille de ce dernier.

Ce dernier sursauta.

Le souffle de Daisuke était comme une caresse sur lui.

Ce geste l'émouvait et lui faisait perdre le contrôle de son sang-froid.

Sans savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se sentait en ébullition à cause de ce simple toucher…

Comment cela pouvait-il arriver ?

Juste parce que Daisuke était si proche de lui, qu'il sentait son parfum musqu

Tout cela le mettait en émoi.

Le rouge avait envahi tout son être.

Il se sentait si faible mais si bien dans les bras de Daisuke…

Il entendait les battements de son cœur et ceux du sien, comme s'ils étaient en résonance.

« Je t'aime.… Hiwatari kun… » avoua le plus jeune dans un souffle.

Puis tendrement, il le regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa avec passion…

Au même moment, la lumière se manifesta encore une fois…

Elle les enveloppa et ils disparurent de ce lieu.

*****

Hiwatari s'éveilla à nouveau.

Daisuke était à côté de lui, il était encore évanoui.

Le policier reconnut aussitôt le lieur où ils se trouvait : il s'agissait en fait de l'endroit où tout avait commencé, du musée où Dark devait faire son vol.

La nuit était bien entamée si on en jugeait le ciel.

L'endroit était calme.

Le miroir était posé sur son socle.

Aucun policier n'était là pour le garder même s'il remarqua tout de suite les systèmes de sécurité.

Le rouquin s'éveilla ensuite.

« Hiwatari kun… Tu te sens bien ? » demanda Niwa alors que With pépiait à ses côtés.

« Je vais bien… Et pour ce soir, comme tu n'as pas volé, je te laisserai partir… » déclara t-il avec une grande tendresse.

« With, je suis bien contente de te retrouver » fit Dai en s'approchant de son compagnon. « Merci Hiwatari kun. Nous revoilà chez nous dans le présent... »

« Ce sera bien la première fois de ma vie que je ne chercherai pas à t'arrêter… Je me demande encore si ce que nous avons vécu n'était qu'un rêve ou bien si c'était une manière de nous ouvrir les yeux sur le cycle du destin… »

« J'ai une nette préférence pour la deuxième solution… » lui répondit Niwa.

Le policier se mit à rire légèrement.

Daisuke était vraiment un gentil garçon…

Il l'appréciait vraiment beaucoup.

« Pour ce soir, il est l'heure de nous quitter… » dit doucement Niwa qui s'était rapproché de lui.

« Nous nous reverrons demain à l'école. » déclara son vis-à-vis en remontant ses lunettes.

« J'en serai ravi… Comptes-tu continuer d'essayer de m'arrêter ? »

Le policier le regarda.

« Je te poursuivrai sans relâche jusqu'à ce que je t'attrape… »

« Et que feras-tu quand tu auras réalisé ce rêve ? »

« Je l'ignore… » répondit Hiwatari avec une surprenante franchise.

« Alors quand tu le seras, tu me le diras… En attendant, je ne me laisserai pas attraper par le policier qui est en toi… » déclara t-il avant de lui voler un baiser.

« Mais sache que si tu veux me voir pour autre chose, je serais toujours l » déclara le voleur avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre laissant le policier confus.

« Peut être… » conclu le policier « qu'un jour, ce sera toi qui m'attrapera Niwa kun… »

*****

OWARI


End file.
